Calamity
by Jennala
Summary: When calamity strikes a bus full of seniors, Bella is the only survivor, barely. Will she ever get changed into a vampire? And if she does, will it take away all her problems, or only make them worse? Can Edward save Bella from herself?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This was very difficult to write, so bear with me. I appreciate all reviews ( good and bad ) and I will be more than happy to answer any questions of yours. I will try to respond to all reviews, so if I don't respond right away, feel free to hit me with a pear until I do. Yes, a pear. You know why? Because it's a cool word. Pear. Okay, I'm rambling. I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Edward. Yes, I know, depressing.

**Like, Totally Random:** Calamity means a great misfortune or disaster, as a flood or serious injury.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

It was the end of the long day mostly every senior had been waiting for. The day of the senior trip to the San Juan Islands in Alaska. Our entire class of about 200 people, not including the Cullens, had only taken up four charter buses. I was upset at first, when Edward couldn't come because of the sun, but when Charlie volunteered to chaperone, Edward and I figured it would be a good way to bond with him before I was changed into a vampire.

I sat near the middle of the bus next to Angela, who was still my friend even after my depression days. Charlie sat in the front, animatedly talking to Mike's parents, who had also decided to come along. Unlike me, Mike was embarrassed that his parents decided to tag along, so he and Jessica, along with Lauren and Tyler, had ridden on another bus. Ben, Angela's boyfriend, sat in front of us with one of his best friends, so everyone was semi-happy. It was a lot more quiet on the way home, considering we all boarded the bus around 5 this morning so we could have a lot of time in Alaska. We were suppose to be getting back to the school around 2 A.M. I don't think there was one person who wasn't drowsy. Even the bus driver looked exhausted, as she drove along the icy road. It had heavily rained the night before and the temperature was below freezing. Thank goodness for the heater.

Angela had finally dozed off, listening to her iPod, so I had no one else to talk to. I yawned, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not get to sleep. My thoughts kept trailing to Edward. What was he doing right now? How much longer until I saw his beautiful face? I slowly stood up, and walked down the aisle to where Charlie was now trying to get some sleep too. He opened his eyes and smiled when I approached him. I immediately felt guilty for keeping him from sleeping when I knew he had work tomorrow.

"Having fun, Bells?" He asked, his eyelids drooping. The bus skidded on the ice for a minute, but I caught myself on the headrest on the chair behind me.

"Yeah, but I think everyone here is ready to get home. Did you have fun?" I asked. He laughed.

"It was fun to be around you. I haven't spent an entire day with you on a work day in a long time." It was a Friday, but the station had offered him to take the day off so he could spend time with his senior daughter. "I really did enjoyed this trip. It seems like only yesterday, you were just a little girl…" His eyes turned sad, and it pained me. But it was gone almost as soon as it came. "Now, go get some sleep. It's…" He checked his watch. "Around midnight. We should be getting back into Forks in an hour or so."

I slowly turned around, and almost everyone was asleep. "I love you, Bells." He whispered.

"I love you too, Dad."

I started heading back to my seat, but was suddenly jerked to the floor as the bus sharply turned, out of control. "Black ice!" The croaky voice of the bus driver screamed out. A couple of profanities were yelled as well as she tried to regain control of the bus. She had everyone awake now as far as I could see. I tried to get up again, but the bus was off the road and bumping along dangerously. Trees whipped at the windows and our bus was gaining speed, heading down the steep cliff we had been driving alongside.

"Put on the breaks!" I heard my Mike's mom yell, sobbing.

"Bella!" Angela had called out, reaching for me. I tried to grab her hand so she could help me up. The driver slammed on her breaks and turned the wheel to avoid an oncoming tree, which was a very bad move. The bus turned on its side and started to roll down the rocky cliff. I hit my head hard on the bottom of a chair, almost knocking me unconscious. The horrid aroma of rust and salt filled my nostrils. I covered my head to prepare for anymore damage as people all around me started screaming. It felt like hours as the bus rolled down the cliff. Most of the windows had cracked inward, as each roll flattened the bus. A sharp shard of glass flew, and cut me in the arm. I yelled out. The bus hurled me against the bottom of the seat again, creating an even bigger gash on my head and this time, though; it successfully knocked me out.

When I woke up a couple of minutes afterward, the bus had stopped rolling. I peeked over my bloody arm and saw the bus was now right side up. The roof of the bus had been smashed in to about the middle of each seat. There was blood, everywhere. The smell almost knocked me out again. I could barely lift my head up, for it felt as if some was digging in my scalp with a sharp knife. That's when I noticed it, the silence. My entire body grew numb from the shock and fear. Silent tears streamed down my eyes as I dragged myself through the glass to my dad's seat without hesitation. As I crawled, it was as if each piece of glass grabbed hold of part of my skin and pulled it off. The pain was worse than when James had tortured me. Charlie's hand was lying out in the aisle at a severely wrong angle. I could tell it was him by his graduation ring, stained with fresh blood. I grabbed his bloody hand with my own and stole a glance at him. It was the wrong thing to do that would haunt me forever.

My heart started pounding, and a sob escaped my mouth that echoed the entire bus. "Dad…" I whispered. Blood filled my mouth from my bleeding face. "Dad, no! Wake up… I love you! Please, oh please, no…." I knew he wouldn't wake up. "I love you, dad." No one that disfigured could live. I slipped off his ring with my other hand and put it on my bloody thumb. And at that point I knew, everyone else on the bus probably looked like that. I _would_ look like that if I had been sitting in my seat. I _should_ look like that. I turned my gaze away from him, unable to stand the sight of him like that anymore.

In the distance I heard an ambulance and a couple of police sirens. The other buses must of seen or heard what had happened. But they were too late. Go home, and let me die here with my dad. Let me die with some of my senior classmates. Leave me alone. Another sob escaped me as the pain emotionally and physically mutilated me. The last thing I remember was everything going black, and I was still holding onto my dad's hand.

* * *

**Yet another Author's Note:** Ahhh. Don't hate me. Like I said before, this was very hard for me to write. Poor Ben, Angela, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, Charlie, and everyone else. I mourn for them. Okay, anyway, please review so we can get to the real story. Remember that this was just the prologue.

ON WITH THE SHOW…but only if I get some reviews. Everyone who reviews, doesn't hate me or forgives me for killing off such nice people gets a slice of pie. I won't continue the story unless I get at least three reviews. Sound like a plan? Cool…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! I truly appreciate it. If you have any questions in this chapter or from the one before it, feel free to ask. I will once again, try to respond to all of my reviews (good and bad). I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I asked Stephenie Meyers if I could have the book rights and she said no. Case closed.

1 Month Later 

According to the doctors, I successfully obtained a very deep arm wound, a huge gash on my head that will leave a scar once I get the stitches out, a couple massive-size bruises on my right side and small glass cuts up and down my legs. Every nurse or doctor that came to check on me considered me to be very lucky. Well, I didn't feel lucky one bit.

Apparently, Alice had seen the vision but wasn't sure of what road we were on or when the accident was going to take place. Edward had seen the ambulances and barely beat them there. He hasn't left my side once. He blamed all of this on himself, and even Alice seemed more upset than I had ever seen her. She kept mumbling, "Too late. If only I was sooner." The entire town was upset. Newspapers covered the story in detail, every News program in Washington who somehow had footage of the accident, shared their sympathy, and every person seemed to be talking about it over and over again. And everytime I turned on the T.V., I saw my name and picture, titling me 'the lucky survivor'.

Forty-one students had died in the accident. All were about to graduate and go to college to start living their own life. Four adults had died, including the bus driver. The first few times this story had aired, I sobbed my eyes out, Edward always holding me tightly against his chest. He hardly spoke the whole time I was laying on that stiff hospital bed. Now, my eyes had run out of tears.

My mom and Phil arrived the day after the accident, and stayed at a hotel nearby. She was too upset to go into Charlie's house. I was too. I had Alice go in and get me my pillow and a suitcase full of my clothes. Instead, she had bought me a completely new suitcase with a completely new wardrobe. When Renee said she was going to take me home with her, I bluntly refused. "But why? There's no one else here for you."

"Of course there is, there's Edward and his family!" I argued. I wouldn't dare to leave Edward. It would kill me.

"You can't just stay with a crush, sweetheart." Her eyes widened, thinking of things that we couldn't possibly do while I was unmarried and a human. "And you'd become such a burden…" She was desperate.

Her words hit me, hard. A burden? Was I truly a burden to them? Jasper, who had been waiting outside with Edward and Alice, sensed my sudden emotion change and sent a wave of acceptance and calmness through me. After much arguing, and a lot of talking with Esme and Carlisle, she decided to let me stay…for now. She left with Phil two weeks later, after I convinced her the Cullen's would be here for me (along with the rest of Forks who kept insisting on visiting me).

I rested my head against the cold window of Edward's Volvo, and he held my hand tightly as he drove quickly to his house. I was glad to get out of the overwhelming atmosphere the hospital had created. One month in a small, white room can do that to a person. I could already tell he was about to pull the 'This is all my fault' speech. I was right. "Bella, will you ever forgive me? You can't even fathom how much Alice and I blame ourselves. We were each granted a power that we could have used to save you, but it wasn't enough. We were too late. I thought I had lost you…" When I didn't speak his eyes grew pained and he studied my face once more. "That was absolutely selfish of me, I'm sorry, Bella. I don't remember what it's like to lose a family member. I lost my parents a long time ago, but my human memories have faded. Oh Bella, you should go live with your mom and try to continue your life normally. Not with a monster like me…"

I finally spoke up. "Edward, no. This is not your fault!" I raised my voice, startling him. "So quit blaming yourself. There was no way you could have stopped that bus without revealing your family's secret and so what if you happened to save me? What about everyone else? What do I matter? I mean some of those people could have grown up and won a Nobel Prize or invented something amazing. Some of them were going to be doctors and scientists. Edward, I love you, and I would die without you. And if you keep blaming yourself and acting this way when it is not your fault at all, we'll never get over this. I want to be with you, forever. No matter how big of a calamity, I will _always_ want to be with you. Nothing can ever change that. What happened, happened. We can't change the past. I'll get over this. I'm not the only one who has lost someone before. People get over things like this." After I spoke those last words, I knew I would. It would take a while, but everything would settle down again.

We were at his house now, so I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, while he sat there, staring at me. "I love you, Edward. But if anyone is to blame, it's me. I should've been sitting in my seat. I should've been crushed along with them, but for some reason I just happened to be _lucky."_ I snorted at the word. I twirled the too big graduation ring around my thumb.

"Bella…" I put my hand on his cheek and he abruptly stopped talking. We gazed into each other's eyes, and all my sorrow seemed to melt away, just like that. I felt selfish for being 'okay' at that moment. I should be mourning for Charlie. If it were the other way around, he would be mourning for me. But would he want me to be sad? For a while maybe, but he always loved my smile and happy eyes. Would he want me to move on and continue with my life? Yes. Yes, he would. He would want me to go on and do whatever I wanted to do. And more than anything, I just wanted to become a vampire, lose my human memories, and get on with my life (or death) with Edward at my side. I spoke my thoughts to Edward, and he seemed to understand. After another minute of sitting in the car in silence, I realized it was getting dark.

"Edward, let's go." I spoke softly. He nodded and rose out of the car as if he had been waiting for my permission. I got out too and walked over to stand by his side.

He turned and headed for the front door, holding my hand tightly in his.

"No, Edward," I tugged on his hand and he stopped walking, looking at me confused. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is, let's go forward. Let's go and move on. Let's go live life like we would have normally. That's what Charlie would want."

"He would have wanted you to become a monster?" We were standing on his front porch now and for the first time in a while, he flashed his famous, crooked smile. It took my breath away.

I smiled back. "If I truly wanted it, which I do, then yes. He would. He would want what is best for me, and considering my clumsiness and near-death experiences," We both grimaced. "Becoming a vampire would be the best thing. Plus, it'll let me be with you, forever. I mean, if you still want to be with me forever…"

And then his lips crashed with mine. It was by the far the most intense kiss we had ever shared. It was longing, as if he was afraid I would slip away at any moment. But all too quickly, he pulled away. His eyes were wild.

"Ah Bella, you're making me crazy." He picked me up bridal style and I immediately started complaining, hitting his chest with my good arm. He ignored me. Before I could gasp at the sudden speed we were going, we were upstairs outside his door. "You're right Bella, let's go." And then he opened his door, as if opening the door to resume life the way it had been before the accident. And I was ready. I was ready to continue life. I would never forget Charlie, even when I became a vampire. Edward still remembered his parent's names and where he lived. He hadn't forgotten _everything. _And as that door opened completely, revealing Edward's black couch, his wall lined with CDs, and the glass wall looking out, I realized, that this is life (For humans, at least). People die, and people move on. I'm sure that Mike, who had lost both of his parents, will find the will to carry on. I'm sure Angela's parents and Ben's family will eventually continue their life as normally as possible. And even though inside your heart could be breaking, people still find the strength to keep their smile strong. I could do the same. I was about to tell Edward I was ready, when I heard a piercing scream from downstairs.

**Yet another Author's Note: **Dundundun. Cliffhanger! xD

Okie dokie. This chapter is kind of boring, but yeah I just need it to start moving. A lot of people handle death in different ways. Some people completely shut down, some people get angry, and some people move on. It's life. I would like at least 3 reviews (good or bad) before I continue writing. Sorry again, for the boringness. I just needed Bella to get home (Well, to the Cullen's home).

ON WITH THE SHOW….


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry, it took so long to update! Everything has been super hectic lately. Like, super duper hectic. My head hurts from all the fresh paint. I'll try my hardest to update my other story, A Misunderstanding soon.

Now, on with the show…

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and will never, ever own Twilight.

* * *

I almost jumped out of Edward's arms. My eyes were wide and my grip grew tighter around Edward's neck. His eyes were dark for a moment, before they visibly lightened up. He chucked at my reaction and headed back for the stairs. "Edward…" I started but another yell from downstairs interrupted me.

"Emmett, you idiot!" The yell was from Rosalie. Edward set me down at the bottom of the staircase and everyone was crowded around Emmett. Rosalie was holding a white designer outfit that was now ruined with greens and browns.

"Rose, baby. I'll fix this. I promise, I'll buy you more car parts..." Emmett soothed. It didn't work.

"How about buy me a new wardrobe? You ruined everything in the washer!" She snarled. I backed up into Edward's chest, who laughed again and pulled me against him.

"But I hate shopping for clothes!" Emmett whined. Alice perked up, even though she was holding her own white sweater that had been ruined.

"This is almost as bad as when Emmett got blood all over her white Louis Vuitton tote bag, ruining it. That was over $1,700." I heard Jasper mumble to Edward, a slight chuckle in his voice. Edward tried to contain his smile.

"Or the time he broke the heels off of her Dolce & Gabbana $6,000 boots." Edward whispered back. My mouth flew open at the cost of that. Who in their right mind would spend that much on a pair of boots?

"I don't care if you hate shopping! You better buy me another Giorgio Armani white suit and in the right size! I did _not_ spend $500 on a new outfit for you to ruin!"

**[ A/N:** **Yes, those are the real prices of those items. I did my research. **

"Rosalie, just calm down for a moment. Emmett, did you put your dark colored, dirty t-shirts in the washer with your sisters _white_ attire on purpose?" Esme prodded. Apparently, none of her clothes had been ruined. I glanced up at Edward, only to see him flash me his crooked smile. Jasper sent a wave of calm throughout everyone. Apparently, Edward wasn't too worried about the outcome of all this.

"No, Esme! But my shirts were in desperate need of washing so I thought that if I just threw them in and added some more soap…" He trailed off.

Rosalie threw her outfit in his face and I now saw that it had shrunk so much, it could have barely fit Alice. Poor Emmett.

"Emmett, you are in so much trouble…" Rosalie's voice rose. Emmett flinched away a bit.

"Enough!" Carlisle spoke up. I hadn't even realized he was there. "Rosalie, it's not Emmett's fault he isn't the brightest when it comes to laundry…"

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted, looking shamefaced. I held back a laugh. Rosalie looked down.

"And Emmett, do you realize that the clothes in the washing machine are now ruined? Rosalie and Alice will have to go buy all new white clothes." Alice started bouncing on her toes, excited at the idea of shopping.

"Yes, I know the clothes are now ruined. But it was just three shirts and a little bit more soap! I didn't know it would mess up everything!" Emmett whined. Jasper yawned and went back into the living room to finish reading his book. Apparently, fights like these weren't rare with Rosalie and Emmett. Alice didn't even seem to care that her clothes were ruined. Just another excuse to spend a day at the mall.

Esme sighed and went back to the kitchen table where her books on architecture were. Carlisle stared expectantly at Emmett who looked at his feet. "Sorry, Rose. Sorry, Alice." He mumbled.

"That's okay, Emmett." Alice glided over and gave him a hug. It was interesting to watch, actually. Alice's small, pixie-like figure hug Emmett's bear-like self.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. She sighed dramatically.

"If I can't find this suit in my size, you are going to get it. But for right now, of course I forgive you." She smiled and went over to Emmett, who leaned in to give her a kiss. I turned away to give the couple privacy. Edward grinned down at me.

"Is it always like that?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Actually, no. They usually don't just kiss after a fight. They do… _more_." I blushed and looked down.

"Too much information." I mumbled. Edward laughed again and held me closer.

"You asked." He kissed me on top of my head and led me back upstairs. "But the good news is, now you get to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie for a day."

My eyes grew wide. Oh no! They surely wouldn't take me along with them. I would only slow them down. I can't afford anymore clothes. And I would _not_ let them pay for me…

Edward must have sensed my panic. "Bella, it's okay." His velvet voice broke my train of thought. His nose glided down my cheekbone to my chin. He brought his nose up past my lips so his nose touched mine. I stopped breathing. His lips were so close and his breath made me dizzy.

And then his lips collided with mine. I held still and kept my hands limply on his chest. When he pulled away, his eyes were longing and full of love. My heart did multiple flips in my chest and Edward laughed at the speed it was beating.

As we walked back to Edward's room, I made a decision in my life that would change everything. I decided I wanted to be part of the chaos in this family. I wanted to watch the fights between Rosalie and Emmett and then see how the fight only brought them closer together. How everyone trusted each other. I wanted to be part of this. I wanted siblings to be around. And parents I could talk to as if they were my age and not the adult figure. I wanted to help Carlisle at the hospital and Esme with her building. I wanted to help Alice plan events and try to become closer with Rosalie as friends. I wanted to joke around with Emmett and read with Jasper. But most of all, I wanted to be at Edward's side, as his wife. I didn't care if I would have to repeat high school multiple times. It would all be worth it, if I could be with Edward forever.

"Bella?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. He was staring at me curiously. I hadn't realized I had stopped in his doorframe. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled. "I was thinking. About you and I. Your family." He smiled back and pulled me into a tight hug. "I was thinking about something I needed to do." I looked up at him and rested my chin on his chest. He looked down at me lovingly.

"I…" I hesitated. What if his marriage offered was no longer available? Graduation was in two weeks, so I would be changed whether it was or wasn't. I decided from the love in his eyes that it was still up.

"You what?" He urged me to continue.

"I want to accept your offer. If I still can. I mean…" He looked confused at first, but then his eyes widened. This was obviously not what he had expected.

"I know I am only 18, but I don't want to wait much longer. I love you and I want to be with you and your family forever."

"Bella, I…" I didn't let him finish. I just crashed my lips into his and he eagerly kissed me back, careful not to overstep the boundaries. When he pulled back, his eyes were wild. He flashed me his crooked smile and my heart melted.

"Are you sure? You don't have to…" He stroked my hair with one hand, while his other kept firmly around my waist.

"I have never been so sure in my life. And Edward, this is what I want. I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. I'm doing this because this is what I want more than anything. To be with you. I love you, Edward."

He then pulled me into another hug when Alice came running down the hall. She had a huge grin on her face. She threw the ruined clothes she had been holding on the floor and ran to join the hug. Edward looked awkward as her little form held us both tightly.

"I hear wedding bells in the near future!" She exclaimed loudly, enough for the whole house to hear, even if they had been human. Edward kissed my head again as the whole family gathered around us.

"Finally." I heard Rosalie whisper to Jasper as they both grinned.

"Welcome to the family, sis." Emmett joined the hug. His large arms wrapping around all three of us. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome to the family, Bella! Maybe now, everything will start to get better for her. Maybe not….

Review, review, review!


End file.
